Seeing With Your Heart
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Toph is on a walk, and everyone is bothering her. Everyone keeps asking 'Have you seen a enter quality here blind girl' No! She hasn't. And it's Heart Day in Ba Sing Se....Hey! What's going on here? Cute little one-shot. R&R. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Hey again everyone! This is Regan of Phantom x Phan. This is a story I made, obviously, but I decided to do a fanfic where Toph was the real main character. I find her interesting, and the title, I can tell you now, fits the story. So, read and review please! Enjoy!!(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nope.

**(: **

–**-**

Toph wasn't mad, she just needed some time alone. It had been 3 months since the end of the war, and things were partially back to normal.

"I'm going on a walk, guys!" she called to the rest of the gaang. Katara, kind hearted Katara, came running in the room.

"Okay! Will you be back by supper? Sokka actually volunteered to help tonight, and we wouldn't want you to miss it," Katara said, smiling her old kind smile. Toph grinned.

"'Course, Katara. It is only dawn," Toph joked. And with that, she walked outside.

When Toph went on walks like this, since she wasn't one to think things through, she just let herself walk anywhere her feet took her.

She had decided to go on a walk because it was nice out, and her feet needed stone, and she figured she might practice some earthbending on the way.

Toph decided unconsciously to walk through the more site-filled path. Ba Sing Se was an abnormally busy and crowded city, so she took the path that wound right along the perimeter of the city, the one no one usually took.

Thoughts scrambled around in her head, nothing too serious. Pretty much just a normal day in Ba Sing Se. She was just sitting on rock, resting on the grassy path, when her feet told her someone was approaching. Their steps were springy, and they held themselves with confidence and endless cheeriness...Ty Lee.

"Hey Toph! Whatsu-. Wait! You're blind, right?" Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Toph remarked. She stood, thinking that maybe she'd looked helplessly innocent and tiny sitting down. She wanted Ty Lee to see the real her, almost as much as she did anyone else.

"Well, have you happened to sense a kind-hearted girl with a tough outer-shell that's blind anywhere?" Ty Lee asked, her head cocked to the side, looking as if she really wanted Toph to know something. Toph raised an eyebrow. She wasn't lying...

"Nope, sorry. I guess I'll keep a foot out, though. Bye, Ty Lee."

"See you around, Toph!" With a perplexed look, and a foot kept on alert at all times, Toph continued her walk.

It was about 15 minutes later, that when Toph was still walking, she felt Sokka coming. Hmm. This was getting weird.

"Sokka? Aren't you supposed to be helping with dinner?" She tsk tsk tsk-ed, joking. Sokka smiled and laughed.

"I was actually just heading there now. I went outside practicing with Suki for a little. But, while I'm here...Have you come across a girl-friendly, but fierce-that's blind?" Toph's jaw dropped.

"So you've seen this mysterious blind girl, too? Nope, sorry, Sokka. I have not seen her. But I'll keep a foot-out. See ya, Sokka," Toph replied, and started back on her way.

It was still pretty early, probably around 1 or 2.

Toph, still walking, now came across Katara.

"Gosh, why is everyone waking today?" Toph complained and felt Katara shrug.

"I'm not sure. But, have you seen a slightly annoying but kind and fiery blind girl around?"

"Ugh! NO!" Toph replied, as Water Baby tried to hide a smile.

"Okay, thanks," Katara said, holding her hands up in a defense, yet smiling as she pranced away. _I should be on my way before any other crud happens, _Toph thought to herself angrily. She couldn't even enjoy a day alone without being bothered! So, she turned around and started to _run _the whole way home.

She was just about halfway there, when she came across the rest of the gaang-Mai, Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Aang, and Suki. Mai and Zuko walked briskly up to her.

"Toph, have you seen a tough bli-"

"NO! Nobody ask me if I've seen another blind girl anymore! Because I haven't!" Toph exploded.

"Not even a gifted and unique one?" Iroh pestered.

"Not even a skilled and knowing one?" Aang asked.

"Or not even a don't-mess-with-me type?" Suki said. Toph took a deep breath.

"No," she said, calmly on the outside, nearly yelling her head off in the inside. The gaang corrupted in laughter, even Mai and Zuko.

"What?" she said, her voice pushy and rough, spitting it out.

"Ah, Toph!" Suki gasped.

"Toph, today is Heart Day in Ba Sing Se. You ask someone important to you if they've seen a (whatever quality you want) girl/boy, and when they say no, it's almost like an inside joke. And it's called Heart Day because the quality you say is how you see them with your heart," Aang explained, smiling.

"See with your heart?" Toph repeated, skeptical.

"Not only are looks deceiving, but eyes are, too. We sometimes judge too early," Aang said again.

"You can't see inside someone, until you get to know them," Suki said, grinning now.

"You think I'm kind and fiery?" Toph said, directing her question to Katara.

"Yeah. You have a fiery, you know a spark-like attitude, and you can be kind sometimes." Toph smiled at this, happy she went on this walk.

"Don't judge someone before you see into their heart," Iroh said.

And it was true. You could never see inside someone, but no matter what, they're still human. The gaang learned that on Heart Day, and appreciated being a member of Ba Sing Se. Toph learned not only what they thought of her as, but also that that trick did not only work on blind people. It worked on anyone.

From then on, they learned to appreciate each other's personalities a bit more.

Love more.

Live more.

Forever more.

**A/N: **I had this idea for a while, and finally it's up!

Did you like it?

I meant the moral to be 'Don't judge someone before you see into their heart'. It's very true. Judging is wrong.

Thanks so much for reading!

Drop a review, please.

3Regan


End file.
